Lucky Number 9
by Mister Insane
Summary: Naruto had just settled down. All in All, everything was going relatively good for him, but assisting certain Faries made someone from his past pop up. All he hopes is that nothing else he's dragging manages to catch up to him. So much for being lucky.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or fairy tail. Kishimoto might have finished the series, but I'm still gunning for him, still plenty of shit I can do for it! As for Hashima, better keep one eye open at all times buddy boy, I'm going to channel my inner ninja to get those mages.

All I need is a way to Japan. Sigh.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Troublesome Day**

"And don't come back again!" An owner of a local restaurant said as he pushed a blonde youth outside. "Oi you greedy old man, you gotta help the crippled!" yelled back the youth with dull blue eyes and strange whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"You're not crippled! You ate over ten plates of me food, and didn't even have money! Claiming that you have amnesia ain't going to give me money!" The owner shouted his response.

By the time he finished talking the blond was already walking away, picking his ear. "Damn brats," the owner muttered as he walked back inside his restaurant.

"Well, that didn't work," the blond, named Naruto muttered to himself. Back to the apartment it is then. Naruto started whistling a tune as he walked the path home. He shivered a bit at the cold, but ignored it. He was only wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, black pants, and a pair of orange and black outlined combat boots.

He also carried a wooded bokken in its sheath that were tied to his pants. It was fun to use even though he was no real swordsman.

There was also a tattoo on his arm that appeared to be a corrupted, graffiti like crown with the number nine right under it.

As he walked passed the Hargeon port, he noticed a Pink haired gir-boy, a fellow blonde with a rather big bosom and a flying cat?

Due to his heightened senses, he could smell the boy. Under days of not showering, the boy smelled like a dragon. A dragon slayer, perhaps?

He hadn't met one in a while.

His nose crinkled. Days of not showering was probably weeks of not showering.

Not caring enough to bother with them, he merely started walking away. That was until he saw the paper the pinkette was holding and barely making out the words _Galuna Island._

He cursed. The blond hoped they weren't after the demon trapped there. Then, he would have to care enough to intervene.

He stayed there for a couple minutes watching them, asking sailors that would take them there. Naruto was having an internal war. He really did not want to go mess with some guild members, of Fairy Tail nonetheless, but if he didn't and Deliora managed to escape, the goons of the biggest prick in the world would probably come investigate and it would lead to him.

He grunted.

Well a checkup was overdue anyway.

Sighing he walked over to a sailor and, "Give me your boat," was all the blond said.

The man was baffled. "You're out of yer mind! Who do you think ya are asking me something like that?" The sailor said, glaring at the blond.

A couple seconds of silence passed by as the blonde seemed to be staring at the man. Blinking once, then twice, Naruto asked. "Did you say something?"

The man was about to speak again in outrage of this brat completely ignoring him, but then the normally bright blue of eyes of Naruto started having a purple hue to them. The man was surprised at the phenomenon and stared into them. Nothing happened at first, and then he blacked out.

* * *

The next thing the man knew as he came to, he was waking up in the city of Magnolia, with absolutely no recollection of how he got there. He rubbed his head and cleared his eyes, when he saw the back end of cow right in his face.

"That's it, no more drinking with the boys anytime soon," The man grimaced. He hated it when he was wrong after he thought he was right. The "I told you so" phrase was going to be heard for a long time in his household.

* * *

"Oi, Fairies!" Naruto called out to a certain trio, as he got in talking distance. "Get on this boat and I'll take you to that shitty island," He said referring to the paper.

"Whoa, Really?! Thanks dude!" The pink haired boy said with a grin. He was lean and a bit muscular, and still a teen if Naruto guessed correctly. He stood around average height, just a couple inches shorter than himself, and had coal-like black eyes. His scarf was exuding magic. Capable fighter, more likely a fire mage, due to the smoke he smelled.

"Damn, these are no fluke. Nice," Naruto said as he stared at his fellow blonde's chest shamelessly. Which was really just a way to assess her appearance and strength. Blonde hair that was just a shade or two darker than his, and shoulder length. She had warm, brown eyes, and a very curvaceous build.

He noticed keys that were hooked on her belt. _A celestial mage. 'An under average fighter, relies on her keys to do the heavy lifting,'_ Naruto thought. _'Good support, however,'_ He added.

"Hey! That's sexual harassment!" The blonde-haired girl said with a red hue to her face as she crossed her arms, trying to cover her chest.

"Psh, whatever, those things are like magnets to the eyes. They just draw them in."

' _Whoa,'_ Lucy thought as she got a good look at the stranger. _'He's pretty cute, with those whisker marks, but that look in his eyes…'_

Or rather he didn't have a look in his eyes. They didn't have an emotion just looked…dead. Or at the very least cold hard indifference to everything. Two motionless glaciers was the best she could compare them to.

She shivered. She did not want to know what one had to go through to get that look.

Lucy broke out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice start arguing with another familiar voice.

"You're an idiot, Natsu! Erza is gonna be even more pissed if you three don't come back right now!" The dark blue haired teen said with a yell as he and Natsu were almost butting heads.

Naruto felt a feeling of familiarity of the dark-haired teen, as he observed, but shook it off. And Natsu, eh? That name made bells go off in his head, but could not find the reason why. He looked up at the clear blue sky. ' _This is shaping up to be troublesome,'_ Naruto thought with a sigh.

Natsu let a shiver go out as he thought about an enraged Erza. He shook his head and stood firm, "NO! We're gonna do this mission no matter what!"

"I'm not gonna be Erza's punching bag today, so looks like I'm gonna have to take you back by force," Gray said preparing for a fight, as Natsu did as well.

"Oi, I sense some sexual frustration here. Just let it all out boys I don't judge," Naruto interrupted.

"SHUT UP JACKASS!" The ice and fire duo yelled at the blond. Naruto picked his ear, "Maa, I was suggesting some advice. No need to fake being angry."

Before the two boys could start arguing again, he picked up a good-sized rock he found, and threw it at the two, hard. He hit the guy without a shirt, and the rock bounced off his head, to only hit the one who smelled like a dragon, Natsu. Then the rock landed back in his hands.

Both felt immediate pain and promptly passed out.

Naruto blinked in surprised. Both teens had hard heads, literally (and figuratively as he could tell from the minor interactions so far), for the rock being able to bounce off like that. Meanwhile Lucy deadpanned as she realized their hard heads, weren't just used figuratively, but actually true.

After dropping Natsu and the dark-haired teen on the floor of the boat, he waited for the blonde and the cat(?) get settled in. In minutes they were off, with Naruto whistling the same, somber tune from earlier.

' _The stripper, there's something familiar about him. Even though I know I've never seen him before… and this Natsu…he smells familiar, which means I would have had to spend time with him for me to recognize his scent,'_ Naruto thought, intrigued at the two boys. His gut hasn't failed him yet, and right now It was telling him to get far away. Far far away.

Oh well.

* * *

(Galuna Island)

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Are you here to help?" The chief of the village, Moka, questioned as he recognized his blond friend as he and three other people arrived on The island. The blond was not part of a guild so he would have had no idea that the people on the island were in trouble, until he came and checked up on them.

"Right now, no. I have to check up on my little problem. I have no idea what's going on with you guys, but if these four don't get it done, I'll see what I can do," Naruto responded as he walked off, leaving the four to do whatever they came here for.

The fire and ice duo glared at him as he left. Jackass.

Naruto walked a path that led to an abandon temple. He forgot where the hell the entrance to get to get to the cave was, so he just decided to break the floor.

Taking the Bokken out of its sheath, he slammed it on the floor and it broke away. Falling down, he landed on his feet and yawned. He started walking to where the demon in ice was trapped and was relieved that no one decided to bother with it. The thing that surprised him was that he didn't feel any connection like he usually did with the other demons of Zeref. He was usually able to sense their magic, aura, or just anything that screamed, 'Hey I'm a demon!'

He was about to leave and head back home, when he heard voices. "There seem to be intruders, Reitei. What should we do about them?" A masculine voice questioned. "Nothing as of yet, meet back here in an hour, and we'll see what information we have then," the person who Naruto guessed was this 'Reitei' character answered.

Naruto continued to leave until he heard the words moon drip. He cursed, he knew of that. It could break any spell, even including this ice shell that kept the demon sealed.

Hiding behind a rock, he spoke loud enough to the two down there could hear his next words. As he took a peek to see who they were, he held back a laugh at one of the guys' eyebrows. Seriously?! His pubes looked better than this guys' eyebrows! They were brushy, squared black eyebrows.

"Hmn, I thought this was going to be in and out trip, but no, somebody just had to order an ass whoopin, and specifically asked for it to be done Uzumaki style," Naruto interrupted as he made his presence known.

"Who the hell are you?" The two partners said simultaneously as they jumped backwards to observe the intruder.

"Oh, you know, just your friendly neighborhood ass kicker who's here to make sure this demon isn't let loose," Naruto answered with a bored tone.

" **Ice Make: Wolf!"** Naruto dodged an arm covered in ice in shape of its namesake.

Ice magic. He scoffed. This would be even easier than he thought. And boring.

There's only one person he's wary of with ice magic, and this person was most certainly not him.

"Oi, you could've at least waited till I said 'Go'," Naruto said with an indifferent tone.

"I'm not here to play games!" yelled Reitei as his arm hit the empty spot where the blonde was only a few moments ago.

"Okay, time for that special delivery," Naruto said as his eyes started to have the same purple hue as earlier. But this time instead of just a light hue, you couldn't see the whiteness of his eyes or his pupils.

Nothing but purple.

"What the hell is wrong with his eyes?" asked the one with the weird eyebrows. "Well whatever, all magic is useless against me! Let me take a shot at him, Reitei!"

"Fine, Yuka deal with him quickly," The masked man said as he started to walk away, leaving the cave. He had confidence that Yuka would be able to beat the blond intruder.

"Hey buddy, friendly advice, don't look into my eyes," Naruto suggested. Instantly curious, the male now known as Yuka, looked him dead in the eye.

"It doesn't matter, what can eye magic do?" He asked rhetorically. As long as they weren't red evil eyes, he was good. "You're a sorry excuse for a mage!" As he began his attack.

That last thing he saw were the purple eyes staring into his very soul.

* * *

Yuka's surrounding changed. He was running. Why was he running?! Cold sweat rolled down his forehead, as he the moon shined down on him. He felt fear strike his heart like it never had before. His heart pumped faster than ever. Louder than ever.

An ear-piercing, horrible, roar was heard. He looked behind him and saw a giant figure loom over him. Two purple hallow eyes looked down at him. Horns on his head and large pointed teeth, Yuka remembered that this was the demon they were trying to unseal!

A beam flew overhead and a blinding explosion was created right in front him. Thundering footsteps followed.

Yuka was scared beyond anything. The fear was becoming too much as it gripped his heart like a vice.

He was suddenly eye level with the demon. He felt that his heart was going to explode and he started hyperventilating. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" He repeated as a mantra before he let out a terrifying scream as the monster bit into him. Agonizing pain, he felt as his body was being ripped apart like a predator eating his prey. More agonizing pain, and then, nothingness.

* * *

Naruto watched with cold, hard eyes as the teen screamed, and crashed down to the ground with his eyes rolled to the back of his head. If you'd look closely, you would be able to see specks of purple in his eyes.

The purple hue Naruto had in his eyes vanished.

"Well, this was a complete waste of my time."

He sighed. He stuck his hands in his pants and whistled the same time from before and left to look for this 'Reitei' person, as if nothing happened, and for him it hasn't. Merely a second passed by for him. The person on the floor? Not so fast.

He was _not_ going deal with the people from his past.

"H-H-He's a monster!" Lucy exclaimed as her, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray watched the confrontation between the three.

"Now I want to fight him! His eye magic seems awesome!" Natsu roared out ecstatically. Someone who didn't who didn't even have to lay a finger on somebody to beat them was worth fighting in his book!

"Natssuuuuuu, you would get destroyed," Happy said in a sing song voice. Natsu sputtered in disbelief. "It would be like Lucy trying to fight you," The flying cat added on.

"Happy! You're supposed to be in my side! And comparing me to Lucy was just low, man," He muttered depressingly.

"Hey! I heard that!"

Ignoring the four, Gray remained silent as he went over the masked man's magic. ' _Lyon…'_ Gray thought somberly.

"Does anyone know what kind of magic he used?" Lucy asked the group in worry. "I am not sure, but I think it is a lost magic called **Mania Magic**. Supposedly the user can inflict Hallucinations, Paranoia, and even control the respondent of the magic for a very short period of time. I'm certain there's more to it, however. It's also very dangerous, use it too much on the same person, or put a lot of magic in it can permanently cause insanity and in rare cases even death," Erza finished with a dark look. She managed to catch up with them, but when she heard of the villager's predicament she could not refuse. They would stay until the job is complete.

She was still going to punish the rule breakers though.

"Eeek!" Lucy squeaked out, and Natsu lost a bit of his fire that he had after that part. Something in his abdomen started to thump rapidly after hearing the blond's type of magic. It went just as quickly as it came. "Hey don't we have stop the unsealing of this _thing_ , and help the villagers," Gray reminded the group. Erza nodded, "That's correct let's worry about the blond later."

"So, you managed to defeat Yuka, and by your appearance rather easily too," the masked man said as he turned to face Naruto, getting in a fighting stance.

"Oi, don't be mad at me. Your lover looked into my eyes when I told him not to," Naruto said a lazily as he looked up towards the moon. He sighed this was annoying.

"What?! We're not lovers! Anyways, I've sent my subordinates to go destroy the village," Reitei said confidently as he thought the blond would go protect it.

"Oi tell them to beat up that one bastard named Roy. He still owes me money," Naruto responded. Before the masked man could do anything they both heard, **"Ice Make: Lance!" "Fire Dragon's: Roar!"**

Two very different elements came at them, and while Reitei countered the ice with ice of his own, Naruto didn't move at all as he let the fire hit him. Huh, the kid used Ice magic?

"What the hell are you doing flame-brain?! Are you trying to kill him?!" Shouted out Gray.

"No! I thought he was gonna dodge!" Natsu said as he was freaking out.

"I would have rather dealt with Ice princess over there, fire is a nasty thing," The two boys heard come from inside the fire.

"W-What how did you not get hurt from that at all?!" Natsu questioned in amazement. He didn't eat the fire so he wasn't a dragon slayer, nor did he smell like one, so how did he not get burned at all? He was standing right in the middle of it!

"I mean, I could tell You, but that wouldn't be fun now, would it? Just accept the fact that I'm too awesome, and I have so much awesomeness that it just oozes out of me to create a barrier of awesomeness that makes it impenetrable to anything less than the awesomeness I create."

Natsu grunted in annoyance. "Just tell me asshole!"

"Dammit Natsu! get your head in the game, we have to fight Lyon!" Gray reminded Natsu.

"Oh, seems like you figured out who I was…Gray," Reit- _Lyon_ said as he took off his mask. "Why are you trying to unseal Deliora if Ur sacrifice herself to defeat it? Why are you doing this? Are you really going to disregard her sacrifice?" Gray asked as he cut straight to the chase.

"Blah, Blah, Blah that's all I hear from you two," Naruto stated as he listened to the conversation the two ice princesses were having. But what he did get from the conversation was that it looked like Fairy Tail was going to stop the demon from being unsealed. Hooray for less work.

"Let's get this started!" Natsu yelled. "Stripper I'll handle this, **Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist**!" He yelled as he charged Lyon.

" **Ice Make: Diamond Cage!"** Lyon aimed his attack towards Natsu, and coincidently Naruto as well. Now Naruto and Natsu were trapped in ice and Natsu couldn't burn it.

"Sorry you two," Gray told them as he kicked both of them off the edge of the cliff. His fight with Lyon was personal, and Natsu was not going to interfere.

"SCREW YOU GRAY!" Natsu yelled out in frustration as he fell down with Naruto. Speaking of the blond, Natsu looked over at him. The blond had his eyes close and was whistling the familiar tune from earlier.

Natsu and Naruto both impacted the ground hard enough where the ice cracked, and that was all Natsu needed as he kicked it until it broke.

Natsu merely glanced at the blonde who was laying down with his eyes closed. He huffed. Whatever, he didn't even know the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes as he heard that Natsu's footsteps fade to nothingness. Naruto just decided to lay there and let the Fairies handle this.

Huh, his magic reserves felt like they were getting larger compared to what they were years ago, hell, even months ago.

"Stupid emo bastard," Naruto muttered, as he thought of the one who drained him of over half of his reserves. And he thought his friend/rival was the brooding lord. He'd pay money to see those two brood it out.

Naruto lost time as he just laid there staring up at the sky. He noticed the moon turning purple and thought nothing of it…that was until he heard a roar that pierced his eardrums.

Recognizing that roar Naruto quickly got up and started to sprinting to where the roar came from. Fucking fairies!

As Naruto was leaving a dark-haired beauty was watching him for a while now. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, but what really intrigued her were the black markings that were beginning to spread across his body. She might have heard wrong but she also heard the name _Zeref_ mentioned when the blond thought out loud.

Interesting…

Another roar and Naruto was in front of the demon in a matter of seconds. "Oi! How about I beat your ass like I did before De-chan!" Naruto yelled out, with a bit of smile despite the situation.

A raging anger graced the demon's eyes as he recognized the blond. A light started forming in the back of his mouth, and Naruto's normal clear blue eyes changed to crimson red with slits in them. A red aura started to surround him as he prepared for a fight.

However, right as it seemed as sparks were about fly, Deliora started to break apart and crumble. As the demon broke down he heard the silver haired one say, "Seems like it was already dead…"

"OI! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I CAME OUT HERE FOR NOTHING!? I SHOULD KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSESS!"

"BRING IT ON!" Natsu eagerly yelled back as his hands caught fire. But then suddenly a sword was at Naruto's neck. "You will leave right now, and not interact with any of us," Erza calmly proclaimed.

When she turned S-Class Makarov told her of some people and certain magic that she should be wary against and not fight if possible. She could faintly feel his magic, and it was just as strong as hers. Uzumaki definitely fit that description that master told her about.

Uzumaki was a dangerous man indeed.

"I don't listen to you," Naruto simply informed. As soon as those words were said, he started to phase out of existence, simply disappearing slowly until all of his body was gone.

"Curse him, seemed he managed to get me under an illusion," Erza muttered, but relieved that no skirmish had happened.

The rest did not know what to say as they saw how serious Erza was during the entire confrontation. Tense silence ensued that only Erza was oblivious too.

"Let us go see the villagers and head back to the guild, you rule breakers still need to be punished," she told the four who all deadpanned at the sudden shift in mood.

* * *

(Hargeon)

"Good thing I didn't use my skills," Naruto murmured to himself as he started to walk back to his apartment. He would've been exhausted.

Stupid fox, it was all because of him that Naruto was introduced to batshit craziness.

Well, one foot was already in the said craziness, the fox just helped him put the other foot in.

He managed to get to the street his apartment was on, and he blinked once in surprise as he saw it.

He didn't remember his apartment being only big enough for a toddler to fit inside.

Naruto began to ponder, but only took him a whole two seconds before he spun around in a flash, a kunai in hand.

"Hello, Naru-chan, it's been a while," a soft, feminine voice spoke.

Shit. It Seemed they found him faster than he thought they would.

He narrowed his eyes at the young woman in front of him. Emerald green eyes stared into his Cerulean blue.

Her hair was just a shade lighter compared go her eyes, and it was styled into a pony tail with bangs in the front.

She was a rather busty and curvaceous young woman for her age , and very attractive, which would make any male stare and drool. As of now, instead of a bored, plain Look, she was styling a pouting face aimed at the blond.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not relaxing a bit.

"I'm surprised you live in such a small apartment, after all the money you collected from working under the emperor, you still live like a bum," She went on as she realized the blond would not respond.

In a flash, Naruto was behind her, kunai to neck.

"Why are you here, Brandish?" Naruto questioned coldly.

"You're no fun anymore," the newly dubbed Brandish said bluntly, not caring for the position she was in.

She sighed.

"One of his demons that we haven't seen in a while randomly appeared out of nowhere, so I was sent to check it out," She said in a bored tone. "It was merely luck we were able to find you."

Naruto pondered over it, and then began to loosen up, as he let her go and put his kunai away.

"You said 'We', where's the other one?'

Her eyes brightened at the distance between the two, for she was able to get a better look at the blond now. "Naruuuu, you look good and healthy! You don't have that tired look, and no bags under your eyes anymore!"

Naruto's mask crumbled for a split second as he gave a short laugh at the concern for his health.

She gave a smile at the sound. It only lasted for a second however, as she went back to her bored face.

"To answer your question, Marin was the one who came along with me. He's currently out searching for you."

Naruto turned serious as well. "Still wants me dead?"

The young lady nodded.

The blond sighed. "Out of all of them, he was the one who hated me the most, even before my defection."

She nodded again. "He's the only one actively hunting for you. The emperor believes somehow, someway, everybody's eyes will be turned to you again, and that we should just focus on our tasks."

He grunted at the mentioning of the emperor, which made Brandish narrow her eyes.

"I better go get Marin and leave before he starts searching this area. It was really good to see you again, Naru," She said sincerely.

She walked up to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I will not take you to him, unless it's a direct order," She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned around to go find Marin.

"Oi, Radish, my apartment," He said with a bit of mirth in his eyes.

Brandish stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "That's not my name and you know it!" and with a snap of her fingers, his apartment was back to normal.

"Take care, Naruto, expect the unexpected." And with that, she continued on her way.

Naruto sighed as he watched her form till she completely disappeared. He shook his head, and started going up the stairs to his apartment. He needed a rest from the long day.

* * *

(Undisclosed location)

"The time is nearing to reveal our strength," A Beautiful woman informed with short, straight blue hair, Amber eyes and lavender eye shadow to go along with them. She also adorned a piercing under her lower lip.

"indeed it is," replied a calm, emotionless voice came from the poor lighted room the two were currently in.

"The world of Magic won't know what hit it," the blue-haired beauty stated wholeheartedly.

The person she was talking to shifted in his seat, a throne like chair it was. He shifted into the light to reveal blood red hair that went down to cover one eye, however, both were currently closed.

"This world shall know Pain like never before."

Immediately after, power flooded the room in a suffocating manner. The blue-haired beauty managed to stay standing, but even she was trembling a little bit due to the pure power and it was all due to the man opening his eyes.

Two bright, purple ringed eyes stared into the darkness with coldness.

"God will show them pain like never before."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this has been stuck on my mind for awhile now, and I know it's rushed but I just needed to get this out of my head. Now, I was debating whether chakra should come into play, and I'm still iffy about it, but so Far, all of this is purely magical. Obviously backstories and characters will be different with different goals, and I have certain things I want to do on this story, but as of now, I'm kinda just goin with the flow.**

 **So, suggestions and criticism are welcomed. With all that said, hope you found this interesting enough to read all the way.**

 **Mister Cynical, out.**


End file.
